Falling Fast
by UlquiFan4
Summary: She was covered in dirt and there was a light steam of blood coming down her head. Her eyes were red with tears. She managed to say in between cries of fear, "Don't let g-go." Warning Contains: Character Death


"Saten Kishun, I reject!" Orihime yelled at the army of hollows. Quickly and orange shield surrounded Ulquiorra's back protecting him from one of the hollows attacks. He was in the middle of the entire army of hollows they surrounded him completely. The fact that he can take over 1,000 hollows on by himself just proves how powerful Ulquiorra-San actually is, Orihime thought. She never knew why she always felt so attached to Ulquiorra but she never thought much of it. It doesn't matter what I think about him anyway, he doesn't think much of me in the first place, she thought. She shook her head, "I gotta focus on the matter at hand not something a silly as my feelings."

Ulquiorra quickly lured a bunch of hollows into one area "Cero," he said. The entire area exploded leaving a giant gaping hole in the ground. Ichigo turned around and saw what Ulquiorra did, he smirked. "Nice move Ulquiorra!"

"Don't direct your attention to me when you should focus on killing hollows, since you're the reason we got into this pointless mess in the first place." Ulquiorra said, his eyes glaring at Ichigo. "Charming as usual" He sneered sarcastically. "Ichigo, Ulquiorra has a point." Rukia said as she stabbed her zanpaktou through another hollow. Ichigo gave Rukia a look then continued charging at hollows. Orihime looking around at all the Shinigami captains fighting the hollows. Everyone's working so hard to stop this, they even are working together with Ulquiorra-San, I'm glad Orihime thought smiling to herself

Suddenly a snake like tail, belonging to a hollow, whipped out and grabbed Orihime's leg and started. Quickly, dragging her across the battler field. Orihime head started banging against the ground, and broke one of her hairpins"NOOOOO!" She screamed. Ulquiorra and Ichigo both turned around and saw her on the ground.

"Inoue!"

"Orihime!"

Both darted towards her, Ulquiorra had the lead since he was closer, Orihime was being dragged towards the gapping hole made by Ulquiorra cero. Ulquiorra was closing in on her, he reached out his hand, "take it." He told her. Orihime looked up at him and tried to reach for him, she could almost grab his hands when the tail jerked her backwards and pulled her into the hole. She tried to hold onto the edge but the hollows was too strong. Ulquiorra dived for her hand and grabbed it. Orihime gasped. "I got you." Ulquiorra said staring at her. She was covered in dirt and there was a light steam of blood coming down her head. Her eyes were red with tears. She managed to say in between cries of fear, "Don't let g-go." Suddenly the hollow that once held her captive quickly struck Ulquiorra's head. He began to fall forward, losing consciousness.

"ULQUIORRA-SAN!" Orihime screamed. As he released her hand, and fell down the hole. "NOO!" She screamed and lost her grip. She gasped as she started to fall. Ichigo saw her fall and screamed "INOUE!"

* * *

_ Why can't I ever save you? It's like I just make this worse for you, am I burden to you? I should never have met you, then you could have been happy. You don't belong with a killer like me. I shouldn't have fallen in love with you, I only caused you more pain. Forgive me._

* * *

As they were falling Orihime grabbed onto Ulquiorra and tried to wake him up. "Ulquiorra! ULQUIORRA! Wake up! Please! Ulquiorra!" She pleaded. Tears were falling down her face. She buried her face in his chest, and closed her eyes.

_I don't have enough power to make a shield big enough for us with just one hairpin, and Ulquiorra's unconscious so he can't grab me and fly out of here. Kurosaki-Kun is too far away to make it in time, so, I guess, we are going to die here, right Ulquiorra? She thought. She looked at Ulquiorra's face, her eyes widened. He has tears in his eyes, he looked broken and defeated. "_…Please wake up._" _

Ulquiorra suddenly opened his eyes, and grabbed Orihime and shielded her with his body, and squeezed one of her hands, as they hit the bottom.

* * *

**CRASH!**

* * *

Orihime slowly opened her eyes, her legs ached, she looked at the bottom of the hole and saw Ichigo standing over a dead hollow, the one that dragged them down the hole. "I'm alive?" She whispered. Ichigo quickly turned around. "Inoue! Thank God! Your Alive!" he ran over to her.

"I guess we are!" She smiled, then she looked at Ichigo, his eyes were full of sorrow. "Kurosaki-Kun? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Orihime, you're the only one that lived." He told her, not looking her in the eye. "H-he didn't make it." he told her. Her eyes widened. She quickly looked down. She could hardly see that it was Ulquiorra. His face was completely covered in blood, his eyes had tears streaming down his face, he seemed to be sitting in an ocean of blood, his body was twisted and broken, his white uniform turned all red, but he was still holding onto her hand, he would never let it go.

"Ulqui-" She whispered, "NOOO! ULQUIORRA! NOOO!" She screamed. "COME BACK! WAKE UP! ULQUIORRA!" tears streamed down her face, she tried to heal him but the shield wasn't strong enough with just one hair pin. She wished she was stronger, if she was just stronger this wouldn't happen and Ulquiorra wouldn't have…

Rukia, Ishida, Chad, Renji and some of the captains and lieutenants came down the hole and gasped at the scene. "Ulquiorra! Orihime!" Rukia yelled. And rushed over to them. Rangiku covered her mouth and turned away. Ishida looked at Orihime then at her leg, the was twisted and was bloodied and swollen. How is she not gasping in pain about her leg? He thought. "Orihime, we need to go you need to find a doctor for your leg." he told her putting a hand on her shoulder. She immediately swatted his hand away.

"I can't leave him here, he needs me to stay with him." she said squeezing the corpse's hand. "I won't let him be alone again."

"Ishida's right we have to get you to a doctor, we can come back for Ulquiorra later-"

"No!"

"But Inoue-"

"I'm staying here! If you want me to go to a doctor bring her here!"

"But- fine." Ichigo said. "I'll bring her here." And he quickly got out of the pit, running to the doctor.

Orihime lay still burying her face in his chest, getting his blood on her face. "I'm sorry, Ulquiorra, I was nothing more than a burden to you, because of me you died, because of me you felt pain, I'm so sorry."

* * *

So this was my first fanfic. I apologize if I spelled anything wrong English isn't my strong suit :/. Please review!


End file.
